JP-A-50-45031 discloses an elastomer composition obtained by blending hexamethylenediamine or hexamethylenediamine carbamate, 4,4′-methylenedianiline and the like as a vulcanizer and a vulcanization accelerator with an acrylate-butenedionic acid monoester bipolymer or an ethylene-acrylate-butenedionic acid monoester terpolymer. Also, JP-A-11-140264 discloses an acrylic elastomer composition having a diamine compound vulcanization accelerator, a guanidine compound vulcanization accelerator and a benzolylsulfene amide type compound vulcanization accelerator blended, and also discloses that they are excellent in scorch stability and compression set.
Also, JP-A-11-269336 discloses an acrylic elastomer composition having mercaptobenzimidazoles, guanidines and a diamine compound blended, and also discloses that they are excellent in compression set.
However, although an elastomer composition having a diamine compound such as hexamethylenediamine or hexamethylenediamine carbamate blended as a vulcanizer has an excellent compression set, a scorch time is short and a processing stability is poor, and it is therefore not practical as a molding material for a hose and a packing or gasket material. Also, when 4,4′-methylenedianiline or 4,4′-diaminodiphenyl ether and di-O-tolylguanidine are used as a vulcanizer, a scorch time is long but a roll processability is quite poor and there is a problem that a roll operation can not be made.